mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Sarica
Tumblr mh78ry5GVu1rkbvdyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr m9hcvwalHj1ruhm0vo1 1280.jpg 77676.png 8778787.png MM9.PNG MM8.PNG untitled67.png Movie Erica 1.PNG Saricory Die Pod.PNG 1380372 10151958909380568 172081364 n.jpg 578384 10151958909455568 566382353 n.jpg Erica's plot.PNG Doesn't hang out with nerds.PNG FNFSarica.PNG IMG 0104.PNG IMG 0150.PNG 29402.jpg 38472.jpg 12832.jpg 8346.jpg Mbav-207-19-600x337.png TCFE5.png TCfE.png Serica.png Erica's Thoughts.PNG Sarica (Sar/ah and Er/'ica') is the friendship pairing of Sarah and Erica. They are best friends in the series and movie, and they both love Dusk. History Sarah tends to keep Erica from being too evil by not letting her snack on students or teachers. At the same time, Sarah has become more like Erica after becoming a full-vampire. Throughout the first season, Sarah was constantly looking out for Erica, making sure she wasn't killing so many people for their blood. Erica, on the other hand, kept trying to convince Sarah to "come over to the hot side" and become a real vampire with her. Background Sarah is constantly standing Erica up to deal with supernatural occurrences or babysitting jobs with Ethan and Benny. Despite this, Erica seems to forgive Sarah and help her out when she needs her. While Sarah describes Erica as being self-absorbed, she states that she has never lets her down once when she's asked for her help. Additional Names for the Pairing *Eriah *Serica Sarica Moments My Babysitters a Vampire: The Movie *Erica leaves her computer to talk to Sarah. *Sarah worries over Erica and tries to protect her from being bitten by Jesse's vampire gang, though she fails. *Neither Sarah nor Erica wanted to fight each other. *They were both in charge of the Dusk advanced screening. Three Cheers for Evil *Sarah joins the cheerleading squad to make sure Erica doesn't bite anyone. *Erica mentions to Sarah that she knows she's always wanted to be a cheerleader, which hints to how close they really are. *After ruining the spell, Erica attempts to try to bite the cheerleaders but stops when she sees Sarah's incredulous face. ReVamped *Erica tells Sarah that they will be best friends forever, now that Sarah is a full vampire. Season 2 Welcome Back Dusker *Erica is glad Sarah is back. *Erica seems much happier with Sarah. *Erica has her hand around Sarah shoulder. *Erica gave Sarah the letter from the Vampire Council. *Erica had her arm lock with Sarah's arm *Erica sticks up for Sarah Say You'll Be Maztak *Sarah and Erica team up to the world. *Erica listens to Sarah when she tells her Ethan, Benny, and Rory are under a spell and can't fight back. Fanged and Furious *Sarah is the only to know that Erica was up to something with the "Vampire Car" meaning she knows her very well. Flushed *Erica doesn't tease Sarah for her gas. *Erica told everyone to be quiet when they were laughing at Sarah. *Erica kept it a secret until the party where she told Ethan, Benny, and Rory. Ethan was the only one who wasn't disgusted (Etharah hint) Mirror, Mirror *Sarah helps Erica audition for the play. *When posssed, Erica insults Sarah. She was hurt at first, but knew that it wasn't really Erica talking. Village of the Darned *Sarah and Erica are both hungry and blood hunt at night. *Erica only told Sarah that she liked Benny's blood. *Sarah looks at Erica several times because she knew her evil little plans. *Sarah and Erica help out Ethan and Benny. *When Sarah gives Erica a look to put the camera down and help out Ethan and Benny she listens to her and helps out as well. *Sarah looks worried when Erica falls on the ground. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings with Sarah Category:Pairings with Erica Category:Relationships with Erica Category:Relationships with Sarah Category:Unlikely Pairings Category:Three Cheers for Evil Category:ReVamped Category:Welcome Back Dusker Category:Fanged and Furious Category:Village of the Darned